Ultimate Spidermonkey
|power = Enhanced Strength Enhanced Agility Web Spit Wall Climbing Enhanced Durability |voice = Dee Bradley Baker Paul Eiding |normal form = Spidermonkey |1st-appearance = Fame |backcolor = 1C0F35 |textcolor = 6B4F60}} Ultimate Spidermonkey is the evolved form of Spidermonkey. Appearance Ben as Ultimate Spidermonkey Ultimate Spidermonkey has a large gorilla body with purple skin and black fur. Ultimate Spidermonkey has three pairs of eyes and lost Spidermonkey's tail and extra pair of arms, but they get replaced with two pairs of retractable spider legs that can fold into his waist. Ultimate Spidermonkey wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey has red eyes, pale-purple skin, and yellow spider fangs on each side of his mouth. Instead of the purple spider legs, Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey has two extra sets of gorilla arms. Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol, which has eight spikes now instead of four, on his stomach. Powers and Abilities Web spit.png|Web Shooting Ultimate spidermonkey strength.png|Enhanced Strength Split Mouth OV Spidermonkey.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey opening his mouth Ultimate Spidermonkey is stronger than his devolved form, and is strong enough to take down Four Arms. By splitting his lower jaw in two halves, Ultimate Spidermonkey can shoot webs from his mouth, much more than Spidermonkey can shoot from his tail. His web is strong enough to hold Humungousaur from escaping, as seen in Double or Nothing with Hugh. Ultimate Spidermonkey's spider legs can pull things and break them almost like he is using his hands. Ultimate Spidermonkey can fold his spider legs into his hips, and attack with the tips of his spider legs as they're sharp. Ultimate Spidermonkey doesn't have these in Omniverse. In Cosmic Destruction, Ultimate Spidermonkey can pound the ground to make small shockwaves, and spin his spider legs around to damage enemies around him. He appears to be extremely durable, able to survive a close range nuclear explosion, although he was knocked out as a result. Ultimate Spidermonkey is highly agile and can run very fast. Weaknesses He can be put to sleep by Argit's quills. History Ultimate Alien *Ultimate Spidermonkey first appeared in Fame. **Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Bivalvan. *In Reflected Glory, **Ultimate Spidermonkey was defeated by Psyphon, then saved by Cash and J.T.. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, **Ultimate Spidermonkey was defeated by Sunder. *In The Purge, **Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Driscoll. *In Simian Says, **Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Mizaru. *In Double or Nothing, **Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Hugh. **Later, Ultimate Spidermonkey readied to battle Albedo, but reverted to Ben when going through a force-field. *In The Mother of All Vreedles, **Ultimate Spidermonkey failed to defeat The Vreedles in space, because of the lack of oxygen and fell back to Earth. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, **In a dream, Ultimate Spidermonkey was defeated by Vilgax. Omniverse *In The Ultimate Heist, **Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Shocksquatch and Four Arms before being put to sleep by Argit's quills. *In A Fistful of Brains, **Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Shocksquatch. *In For a Few Brains More, **''Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey was defeated by Atomix. Appearances Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Spidermonkey is a playable character in Cosmic Destruction. Ultimate Spidermonkey is the most used ultimate form in the game, he is used twice while the other ultimates are used once. Naming and Translations Trivia *Ultimate Spidermonkey's spider legs resemble the Marvel villain Doctor Octopus' tentacles. *Ultimate Spidermonkey commonly grabs a long object to fight with (a large pole in ''Reflected Glory, a tree in The Transmogrification of Eunice). *In Reflected Glory, Ultimate Spidermonkey's jaw kept splitting whenever he spoke. This didn't happen in any other appearance. *Ultimate Spidermonkey is the Alien Of The Month in February. *Ultimate Spidermonkey shoots webs from his mouth, similar to Munya. Both of them have four spider legs. See Also */Videos/ *Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males